


Know Your Limit

by TheOtherOdinson



Series: Vices Are For Mortals [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Job, Light Bondage, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki isn't much better, M/M, Rough handling, the Grandmaster is a bad influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherOdinson/pseuds/TheOtherOdinson
Summary: Loki does what he wants. So does the Grandmaster.





	Know Your Limit

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, now this is a series. Because I have no self-control. Terribly sorry (not really).

Loki was never much one for overindulgence. Truly - it didn't suit him. He didn't see the point. He didn't care to drink himself into a stupor, nor make a glutton of himself at a feasting table. He enjoyed drink and fine food as much as anyone else, and yes, even on occasion overdid his enthusiasm for both. But Loki preferred to keep himself in control and free of any embarrassments that might follow when one does not know and respect their own limits.

And Loki knew his limit. Except for in days past.

Three days since he'd entered the orbit of the Grandmaster. Three days of gorging himself on drink, food, and sex. So much sex. Three days - and nights - of wanton, excessive, lascivious sex. Three days of Loki having his limits thoroughly, exhaustively tested before they eventually dissolved along with any semblance of self-control.

Loki had since decided limits were overrated.

_Maybe overindulgence suits you after all._

Currently he was laid out across the Grandmaster's expansive bed, stripped bare with his head cradled in the other man's lap. Loki was blindfolded. His arms stretched out over his head, wrists encircled in soft cuffs holding him fast to one of the bed's elaborate, towering posts. He'd convinced himself he could escape them with a thought as the Grandmaster locked them into place.

A thoughtful hum from above him was followed by the press of a sweet and deliciously juicy morsel pressed to Loki's mouth. Loki licked out at the fruit with a hum of his own, and could almost feel the satisfied smile stretch across his companion's face as he did so.

"Well?" the Grandmaster asked, voice no less curious than any of other times they had done this. He kept the piece of fruit hovering over Loki's lips as he ran his fingers gently through Loki's hair with the other hand.

Loki licked again, slower this time, wrapping his tongue around the side of the fruit and dragging it upward to cover as much of the surface as possible. He tilted his jaw up to wrap his mouth around the morsel - and the fingers holding it - before giving it a delicate nibble. As soon as his teeth breached the fruit, a splash of juice squirted out. Loki swallowed most of it, but not before he felt a few drops escape from the edge of his mouth, sliding down toward his jaw. A rustle of cloth next to his ear as the Grandmaster shifted, carefully enough not to jostle Loki from his perch, and slid his tongue along the pathway of the errant juice.

Loki groaned as the Grandmaster's tongue laved at his face. The Grandmaster made a satisfied noise. "Delicious," he breathed close to Loki's mouth.

"Yes," Loki agreed. He moved his head to the side until his lips brushed against skin. "Very." The Grandmaster's mouth met his easily as they exchanged a kiss. Long, deep, languid. Fruit forgotten as the Grandmaster's still-sticky fingers slid along Loki's jaw. Loki tilted his mouth away and laughed. "Sticky."

"Hmm, yes, so they are. That won't do."

A single finger pressed against Loki's lips. Loki lapped at it carefully, sure to lick clean every inch of surface. A second finger followed and this time Loki sucked it into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks as he gave the finger a thorough going over. He repeated the process with the third finger.

The Grandmaster moved quickly and there was a metallic crash nearby. Loki assumed it was the fruit platter they'd brought to the bed with them earlier before starting their game. Another quick movement and the Grandmaster slid out from under Loki's head, his hand cradling Loki's neck while he shifted around to straddle him, the billowy robe the Grandmaster wore fluttered around them. Their mouths met again. The Grandmaster's fingers worked their way up Loki's neck to tangle back in his hair. He tightened his grip, making Loki gasp into his mouth from the pressure on his hair. Loki bucked his hips upward, demanding more and the Grandmaster smiled against his lips before pulling his mouth away. Loki whined at the loss.

"Patience, my pet."

"I am not your pet," Loki said as haughtily as he could manage while naked, blindfolded, and tied to a bed.

"No?" the Grandmaster all but purred in Loki's ear before extending his tongue to explore. The grip on Loki's hair increased and the Grandmaster's other hand joined in the exploration much further down on Loki's body. "Are you certain?" Loki whined again and the Grandmaster laughed.

The Grandmaster's free hand continued its exploration as his tongue travelled along the length of Loki's ear and worked its way down to his neck. One hand slid between them, trailing lightly down Loki's chest and across his flat stomach and over Loki's hip. The hand worked its way back up, tracing its way across Loki's belly before leisurely stretching down to his already half-hard cock. Loki shifted his hips and let his legs fall open and pushing up impatiently against his companion's hand.

The Grandmaster smiled into Loki's neck and embraced the hint. He stroked him at the same time he bit down just above Loki's collarbone. Loki gasped sharply, pain and pleasure dancing together along his senses. The Grandmaster stroked him more firmly as he sank his teeth into Loki's flesh again. Loki whimpered as his body responded to the rough treatment. Loki stretched out one leg, seeking, before curling it around the back of the Grandmaster's even as he thrust up into other's hand.

The Grandmaster chuckled low in his throat. "At this rate, I'll never find out which foods you like best."

"Maybe I like all of them," Loki gasped back. Fingers dug more viciously into his hair. Loki groaned.

"Greedy creature," the Grandmaster whispered harshly.

"Look who's talking," Loki's words choked off into a long, slow moan as the Grandmaster selected a new spot on his neck and bit down again, followed by another yank on his hair.

Tears pricked at the edges of Loki's eyes at the increased pressure on his scalp while he gasped and moaned through the Grandmaster's ministrations. A long, gentle stroke of his cock, followed by a yelp inducing bite on Loki's chest. A hard pull on his hair and cock, along with a gentle tongue trailing along his neck. Feathery soft kisses along his jaw were followed by an equally light touch along Loki's aching cock. As Loki jerked his hips up desperately seeking more touch, the Grandmaster responded by jerking on his hair so hard Loki's head slammed against the bed. He cried out.

"Please," Loki begged. He jerked his hips up again. "Please."

"You like this," the Grandmaster breathed into Loki's ear. Loki panted out a whine in response. The Grandmaster's answering laugh was low. "You like being used. You like having control taken away from you while you pretend you're still the one in charge, hmm?"

Another rough stroke along his cock while Loki panted, thrusting frantically into the Grandmaster's welcoming hand. The pressure increased. More whispering kisses along his throat.

"I wonder," the Grandmaster said softly, "how completely you'd be willing to surrender yourself to me? Would you let me do this to you while others watched? Let others do it while I watched? What do you think? Would you let a room full of men fuck you for my pleasure? You would, wouldn't you?"

"No," Loki wheezed out.

"No? No - what?" He breathed against Loki's mouth. "Should I stop telling you what I think you would do for me? Stop telling you what it is you want? Does it frighten you - how much you enjoy being used?"

Loki cried out again as the Grandmaster roughly fisted his cock and hair. "Please," he whimpered, unsure what he was asking.

The Grandmaster laughed again, dark and pitiless. "Perhaps I simply wish to see how much I can make you mine? I could do it, you know - have you fucked on command. In front of others. In front of thousands. Would you like that - my pet?"

Loki's release came on a strangled shout. The Grandmaster stroked him until he was spent and Loki panted to catch his breath through the haze of pleasure. The hand gripping his hair released and he sighed as the pain faded.

"Hmm, yes, I rather think you would."

The blindfold came away and Loki blinked into the sudden light, eyes quickly focusing on the man smirking down at him. The Grandmaster pulled himself back enough to sit lightly across Loki's thighs, trailing his fingertips lightly up and down along Loki's sides.

"Unfortunately, for you," Loki said, recovering his breath and his wits enough to speak. "That's not something you'll ever get the chance to witness."

"No?" the Grandmaster quirked a hopeful smile down at him.

"No," Loki said firmly. He pulled at his bound hands. The cuffs stayed intact. He directed a wordless command that they open. Nothing. Pulled again. He remained bound.

The Grandmaster's smile grew wider. "Are you sure about that?"

Loki shot him a look of annoyance. "Release me," he commanded, as if he wasn't still naked and tied up and covered with his own seed.

The Grandmaster looked down at him with amusement. He slid his fingers along Loki's hips and back towards his ass. His fingers suddenly dug painfully into Loki's flesh as the Grandmaster leaned forward. "Perhaps I'm not yet finished with you."

A thrill of excited panic snaked along Loki's spine. He tried to escape his bonds again. Still nothing. A predatory glean appeared in the Grandmaster's eyes and Loki became all too aware of the other man's growing arousal.

A sharp, echoing bell pierced the air around them. Loki started and the Grandmaster released him and leaned back with a loud sigh.

"We'll have set our little game aside," he said. "For now." He folded himself over to press a kiss to Loki's navel before reaching across his body for his bound wrists and gave the cuffs a light tug. They fell away at once. "Other games await."

Loki blinked again in confusion at his sudden release and the abrupt change in mood. He watched as the Grandmaster climbed off of him, shrugging off his robe and dropping it to the floor as he set off across the room toward the bathing chamber.

Loki sat up slowly, stretching out his arms carefully and rubbing at his wrists. He was still wondering what he missed as he climbed out of the bed, when it hit him. The bell. He'd heard it once every day he'd been here. It was the signal for the gladiator games. They were ready to begin at the pleasure of their master. Each time Loki had been in attendance the crowds were already amassed, awaiting the Grandmaster to arrive and signal them to begin.

The games. Where men and creatures of all sorts were pitted against each other in combat, some until death. Loki winced as a thread of guilt crept through him.

_Thor._

Loki squeezed his eyes shut.

_Damn._

They should have escaped by now. Loki meant for Thor to have escaped after that first night. The deal he'd made with the Grandmaster. It should have been easy for Thor. Loki only had to help him a little, show him the way and let Thor power through the rest.

But the longer Loki spent in the Grandmaster's company, the more reluctant he was to leave. And Loki knew, when Thor left, Loki would have to go as well.

There was no chance Thor would depart Sakaar without him, even angry as he still was at Loki's deception. Hela was still loose, Odin still lost, and Thor had made it clear while they were on Midgard, he expected Loki to help him fix the mess Loki had unintentionally created. Loki agreed. Not just because he owed Thor that much. Working together with his brother again while they searched for Odin had been - dare he admit it? - fun. Almost. Like in old days when they were less burdened by the weight of things they'd done and the people they'd become and more like friends. In a small traitorous corner Loki's heart, the part Thor infected that Loki could never cut out no matter what happened, he missed his brother. And sometimes, when Thor looked at him, through all the rage and pain, Loki realized Thor missed him, too.

But there was no weight of history between Loki and the Grandmaster. No pain. No betrayal. No ill-advised trip and an arm that turned blue followed by a long, lonely fall that would forever colour things between them. The Grandmaster was a curious thing that liked curious things and made no secret of his interest in Loki.

Loki hadn't felt so carefree in years. If he ignored the circumstances that brought him here, it was almost fun.

And Loki was very good at denial.

It made it easy to send Thor a hidden signal that had him breaking away as he was being led away from the fighting right after his bouts. That sent him veering left into the guard barracks instead of right down a narrow servant's corridor that would have led him to a side exit. Thor didn't go down easily and Loki spent the night on his back in the Grandmaster's bed.

The next day Loki ignored the knot of guilt in his belly and shrugged a small apology as Thor shot a warning glare up at him. This time Loki intended for Thor to return to the gladiator cells where his signal would be all the cell doors springing open at once. But as the fights raged on before him in the ring, Loki felt fingers creeping up along the inside of his thigh. The Grandmaster sat on the opposite side of the couch and watched him with a suggestive smile. Loki spent the rest of the evening fighting not to squirm as phantom fingers touched him in places that were difficult to ignore.

That night every cell door in the gladiator pens did open as planned - except Thor's.  From all accounts, a terrific riot ensued and had taken the guards most of the night to quell. In the Grandmaster's bedchambers, he brought out the cuffs for the first time. They didn't leave the bed again until the games were set to start anew the next day.

Now Loki would be facing Thor again, from his vaulted position at the Grandmaster's side in his viewing room. Looking down on his brother, trapped in a fighting ring with no way out. Because Loki didn't want to leave. Not yet. But he had to. It was time. Asgard needed Thor. And Loki owed it to them both to see to it Thor was returned.

The Grandmaster paused in the doorway to the bathing chamber and glanced over his shoulder at Loki. One side of his mouth twisted up in a smile.

"Coming?"

Loki smiled back. The games would not begin without their master. There was still time to enjoy this. Before he worked to set Thor free and left Sakaar - and the Grandmaster - behind to return to their lives. Time to indulge just a little longer before re-donning the mantle of being Loki of Asgard and the crippling weight it entailed.

Time to enjoy the company of one who didn't care who Loki was or what he'd done beyond his willingness to remove his clothes and indulge in bedsport.

"I am," Loki said.

But regardless of Loki's fun, by the end of the night Thor would be free and they would be on their way home.

He crossed the room to stand at the other man's side in the doorway. When Loki was close enough, the Grandmaster leaned in close enough to deliver a hard smack to Loki's ass. "Then lead the way," he said, looking Loki over with a hungry, possessive glint in his eyes. "My pet."

Maybe.

 

 


End file.
